Between an older and a younger dragon
by Ryuutei.344
Summary: One-Shot: Sometimes, even jerks suddenly develop a heart when it comes to sad kids. Bromance Younger!Natsu/Younger!Laxus


_Disclaimer: The work of Fairy Tail and references to other works are not owned by me, all rights are reserved to their respective owners._

_Idea for the story and plotline are mine on the other hand._

* * *

**_~Between an older and a younger dragon~_**

* * *

___X775_

For many people if asked what their hobby was, examples like walking through the park, fishing, reading etc. would be given to them. All of them quite good activities to use as pastime. For a specific blond-haired mage, it was leaning against a pillar while listening music through his headphones, an apathetic expression across the face while facing the ceiling.

Laxus loved listening to classic rock-and-roll music and had his entire play-list filled with numerous songs of various artists he liked. Listening music was his way to simultaneously drown out the annoying ramblings of the guild as well as spoiling his ears by hearing to the great entertainment that was music. The golden-haired mage banged his head softly at the beat with closed eyes, looking completely peaceful and undisturbed by the outer world.

On the other side of the guild sitting at a table with a glass of water in his hand, a rose-haired boy glanced with boredom at the table, his face resting on top of his unoccupied fist as he played with the large glass.

"I'm bored..." Natsu drawled and took a big gulp from his water before throwing the object towards the bar. With inhuman, or rather, godly precision, it miraculously landed on top of a shelf unharmed, blinking in the light as if it was never used in the first place.

Wiping his mouth, the pinkette rose from his seat and scanned the hall for any signs of his raven-haired rival. Much to his disappointment, he failed to find him only to quickly realize that the ice mage was on a job for a couple of days. This little piece of information managed to worsen the fire mage's bored mood even more and gloomily, Natsu roamed around the hall idly, trying to find something which could serve as a source of entertainment.

Eventually, out of the corner of his eye, Natsu took notice of the blond's presence and immediately perked up at seeing him. Watching as how Laxus supported himself against the pillar while listening to his music managed to spike the young boy's curiosity.

"_Wonder what he's listening to." _With a curt nod and a mischievous smile, Natsu carefully darted towards Laxus before coming to a slow halt in front of the blond. At first, the golden-haired boy seemed to not notice Natsu as he had his eyes closed, making the pinkette frown a bit. A sudden thought crept its way inside Natsu's mind and the rosy-haired boy grinned at his idea.

Hissing with red flames, Natsu reached out with a finger to Laxus leg in prudence, tentative to not arouse his suspicion. Inwardly, the pinkette had to restrain his snickers, already knowing the outcome of his small prank and the reaction the blond would probably have.

That's when his finger came in contact with the blond.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

Startled, Laxus felt his leg branded by a jolt of pain and instinctively flinched back before almost stumbling to the ground, saving himself from the embarrassment by grasping the nearest thing he could which was an unfortunate guild member's arm. Normally, he wouldn't be so easily surprised, but seeing as how his music distracted him, the blond didn't expect his leg to be suddenly burned.

In rage, Laxus, without realizing it, tightened his grip around the poor man's appendage, who almost had his eyes bulged out of his socket at seeing his arm being squeezed like a bug, and the golden-haired lightning mage crooked his head to the side before glaring at the pink-haired boy he saw as the guild's biggest nuisance.

"Natsu..." lightning began to appear around Laxus and Natsu only grinned at blond merrily while inwardly searching for a way to get himself out of this mess, knowing that if he stood in his spot for too long, he'd suffer the wrath of a pissed-off Laxus Dreyar.

Before the pinkette knew it, the unfortunate man was thrown his way.

"I'M GONNA FRY YOU TILL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT CHARCOAL, GOT THAT!?" Registering Laxus roaring powerfully at him, the strength large enough for the guild to tremble for a moment, Natsu knew what had to do now.

Flee like a man running away from the devil.

As if on cue, where Natsu once stood was now a small after-image of the rosy-haired devil. Like the bolt of red fire, Natsu dashed out of the guildhall with an enraged Laxus hot on his tail as golden lightning enveloped itself around the blond as well, reaching out with his arms and lunging to the pinkette in an attempt to get a hold of the younger boy.

* * *

Wiping the sweat off his brows, Natsu wheezed for a while he waited for the adrenaline to settle down. He felt as if the devil himself chased after him, and Laxus' rage wasn't far from diabolic. Fortunately for Natsu, he was the faster one between him and the blond-haired mage. Thanks to his slightly superior speed, Natsu accomplished to survive and avoid getting caught by the blond.

Striding down the familiar path towards Fairy Tail's guildhall, Natsu had his arms crossed over his head and strolled carelessly on his own leisure while whistling a happy tune. As he neared the doors, a soft yet recognizable sound entered his ears, making him look to the ground and see a pair of headphones located on the ground. Intrigued, Natsu carefully picked up the accessory before placing it on top of his head and adjusting the earbuds so he could optimally listen to the music blasting out of the magical headphones.

With a full-blown grin, Natsu bobbed his head while he listened to rock-and-roll blasting inside his ears, feeling a surge of excitement going through his body. Now he understood why Laxus always had these things on his head; they were a great source of entertainment and awesome as hell.

Natsu decided to perform some aerial guitar moves, making it look like he actually played like one of the band-members as he swung his arms around and wiggled his fingers repeatedly. What he failed to notice was a figure looming over his form with arms crossed and eyes darkened, the individual's being towering over Natsu's.

Laxus observed the pinkette with blank eyes, aware that Natsu was still oblivious of his presence. As he kept watching, Laxus couldn't help but feel a certain feeling of amusement at Natsu's silly attempts at playing the guitar, the pinkette's movements too rigid and uncoordinated to even properly elicit a decent melody. Still, watching Natsu as he kept on playing on the music, Laxus smirked without realizing it.

"_The brat has taste, that's for sure." _Laxus thought. Still, the fact remained that Natsu was flaunting around with _his _earphones.

And nobody flaunted around with his almost holy headphones.

"Alright brat, enough playing around with my headphones." With his strong hand, he took a hold of the pinkette's head, making him squeak in astonishment and the harsh feeling, before yanking the headphones off Natsu's head, courtly throwing the piece of electronics over his neck before marching away

"Hey! I was listening to that you jerk!?" Natsu shouted in outrage, sporting an angry pout while he glanced at Laxus' direction. The blond stopped in his tracks and turned around with a vexed look, the side of his mouth twitching downwards as he sported a deadpan at the pinkette.

"Those were mine and you knew that, you brat. I merely took back what was mine." He retorted back in a non-caring tone, deciding that it was best to answer the rosy-haired boy swiftly before going to whatever he was about to do.

Puffing his cheeks, Natsu glared heatedly at the blond's back, feeling a bit upset at Laxus' rudeness and the rosy-haired boy began to sat down on the steps of the entrance leading to Fairy Tail with crossed arms and an angry pout across his young face.

Sensing a burning feeling around his back, the blond lazily glanced behind him. As he saw those large and black upset eyes of the young boy, Laxus couldn't but feel a slight tinge of guilt touching his heart at seeing the kid he saw as his, even though he would never admit it, little brother upset like that.

Sighing tiresomely, the golden-haired mage readjusted his course and turned back, approaching the pink-haired boy before towering over the kid's form with his hands folded in his armpits.

"Oi, brat." Laxus grumbled at the boy and Natsu tilted his head to the side further, still pouting in anger at the ground. Laxus rolled his eyes and began rummaging through his pocket. "You know, I took those headphones back because of two things; one, they belong to me and I never give my headphones to others. Two..." Smirking, Laxus fished out something he held stored in his pocket just in case his precious headphones failed to work, and let it dangle around his finger. "Headphones don't suit you."

Looking up, Natsu gazed with a small frown across his face only to immediately enlarge his eyes, forgetting that he was upset in an instant when a pair of earplugs dangled in front of his visage, making Natsu observe it with awestruck black orbs.

The blond's smirk widened at Natsu's expression and threw the white earplugs towards the rosy-haired boy, Natsu immediately reacting by catching it before holding it in front of his face, whistling in awe all the while.

"Here, earplugs suits you much better than a pair of headphones."

Averting his glance, Natsu met Laxus' eyes with question, but the blond already raised a hand to stop him before nodding reassuringly.

"Keep them, they're yours." The blond smirked with a wink before ruffling the rosy-haired boy's hair and walking away from the scene with his hands inside his pockets, feeling content for some reason. Natsu grinned in gratitude and enthusiastically stared at his recently given present from the blond before looking back at Laxus' retreating form.

"Thanks Laxus! You're the best!" He shouted out to the older lightning mage with a genuine grin, Laxus merely throwing a hand behind his shoulder in response before fully disappearing from view.

From above standing on the balcony, Makarov watched how everything unfolded and couldn't help but smile genuinely while he smoked his pipe, proud at the brotherly act of Laxus and giving him a sense of hope for the blond.

* * *

_A/N: Yow, how's it going?_

_I decided to write this slice-of-live one-shot for no apparent damn reason other than telling that I'm not dead yet... Who knows, I might throw some more here and there because I need to loosen these fingers a bit after neglecting writing for so long._

_This one is specially dedicated to the brotherly relation between Natsu/Laxus which I tried to express._

_Ciassu~_


End file.
